better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot (Transcript)
Intro/Title Card :Sharity ::I got your message, the sun is shining ::And the open road is calling our names ::My bag is packed, so are you ready? ::'Cause to lose this day would be a shame ::There's a rainbow waitin', a song is playin' ::And I can't wait to hit the road with you ::There's a rainbow waitin' ::And we got rainbow road-trippin' to do! (Ends with a song with the episode title on a card) Gallus: The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot Nelson’s first day as a Paperboy/The Cutie Mark Crusaders becomes Paperponies for the day (Nelson is sleeping in bed, when his Lloyd alarm clock wakes him up.) Nelson: (Throws off the covers, turns off his alarm clock, jumps out of bed, running in place, excitedly.) This is it! This is it! (Continues his daily routine: Brushes his teeth. Slides down the stairs, passing by pictures of him when he was younger. Eats his cereal. He packs in his sandwich into his backpack.) Nelson’s Mom: (Comes our of her room, stretching and rubbing her eyes. Calls up the stairs to Nelson.) Honey! Time to wake up! Nelson: I’m up, mom! Nelson’s Mom: Nelson? Why are you— Nelson: I'm starting today, remember? As a paperboy! (Hugs his mom.) I gotta run. See you, mom! Nelson's Mom: Wait, wait, I'll make you a sandwich. Nelson: I already did, it's in my bag. I gotta get my bike ready. (Pumps up his bike outside, grunting. Throws the pump away and jumps on. He starts to ride off, but his mom stops him.) Nelson's Mom: Hey. (Waves his helmet.) Forget something? Nelson: (Resists slightly as his mom kisses his cheek.) Mom, please, I'm gonna be late. Nelson's Mom: What do you do when you get to an intersection? Nelson: Look both directions. I'm not six anymore, mom. Nelson's Mom: I know, I know. Just be careful. (Waves as Nelson starts pedaling off.) We don't want any more boo-boos, right? Nelson: I will. I promise. (While Nelson arrives in Ninjago City, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are at the School of Friendship) Sweetie Belle: So, what Starlight tell you? Scootaloo: She said that we are Paperponies for the day! I’m so excited! Sweetie Belle: But why? Scootaloo: Y’know, delivering newspapers all over Equestria! And when Twilight Sparkle and her friends are gone, it’s up to the Cutie Mark Crusaders to solve the Friendship problem. Apple Bloom: Scootaloo’s right! And the perfect paperboy we are going to meet today is Lil’ Nelson! Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: Lil’ Nelson?! Scootaloo: The boy who injured his both legs while being the Purple Ninja? Awesome! Sweetie Belle: You shouldn’t let others know Scootaloo. We are going to be late! Featherweight wants us to meet at the schoolhouse as a staff of the Foal Free Press! Apple Bloom: I know Sweetie Belle. Luckily, the Six students will came to help us! Scootaloo: So, let’s do this! Cutie Mark Crusaders: Cutie Mark Crusaders forever!